The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia obtusifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘EC-PEPE-1805’.
‘EC-PEPE-1805’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed Peperomia obtusifolia cultivar and the male or pollen parent, an unnamed Peperomia obtusifolia cultivar. The crossing was conducted in 2015 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘EC-PEPE-1805’ was selected by the inventor in 2017 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘EC-PEPE-1805’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2017 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.